1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting structure for television monitors, and more particularly, to a support structure adapted to be suspended from a ceiling joist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though television monitors in recent years have been reduced in size through the miniaturization of electronic components, the monitors still require substantial shelf or table-top space when positioned for convenient viewing. Larger television monitors, of course, are of the console-type and merely sit on the floor but again take up valuable space in a room. In some environments such as hospital rooms, taverns, or the like, floor, shelf and table-top space is many times not available and to remedy the problem, television monitors have been suspended by appropriate structure from a wall or ceiling of the room. An example of a suspension system for a television of the type that might be mounted on a ceiling joist is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,340 issued to Kenneth A. Busche on Apr. 13, 1971. The device illustrated in the Busche patent includes a swivel mounting plate from which a pair of oppositely directed support arms extend laterally of the television monitor an support arcuate hanger elements that are adapted to be secured by attachment to the side walls of the television monitor. A system of the type disclosed in the Busche patent solves the space problem in that the television monitor is suspended from the ceiling in an out-of-the-way location but is done so in a manner that is not aesthetically appealing and also defaces the housing of the television monitor so that it would not be aesthetically appealing if later converted from the suspended mounting to use on a table-top or the like.
Television monitor housings have taken unique configurations and are not always of a simple rectangular configuration. An example of a design for a television monitor is shown in design Pat. No. 255,447 issued to Roland Dahlstrom on Jun. 17, 1980. A television monitor of the type illustrated in the Dahlstrom patent, however, would appear to be designed to rest on a supporting surface such as a table or counter top and would also appear to be oriented for viewing by one or a small number of individuals.
The concept of mounting television equipment on a ceiling in a relatively attractive housing is not new in that U.S. Design Pat. No. 273,012 issued to Edward Kozloski on Mar. 13, 1984, discloses a housing for a surveillance camera which would appear to be mountable on a ceiling in a reasonably attractive manner.
The prior art would appear to be devoid, however, of a system for supporting television monitor from a ceiling in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing without defacing or degrading the television monitor itself and such that the monitor can be positioned for easy viewing by large numbers of individuals in a room. It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention has been developed.